


Straight Through Us

by Wolfy_Nixus



Series: Straight On [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domesticity, F/F, proud grandmas, raven is hogging the baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Abby get to spend some two on one time with baby Jakob!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight Through Us

            Dark skinned fingers wiggled in front of Jakob's face, distracting him as his blonde grandmother oversaw the pediatrician giving him his vaccinations. Clarke was working elsewhere in the hospital, and Lexa was at the gym to work with Titus and Indra on the management of the gym and its more specific paperwork. Both parents had been incredibly reluctant to leave their child, they hadn't been away from him at the same time since he'd first been taken to NICU. It had taken a lot of convincing from both Abby and Raven to trust them with their grandson. So far, things had gone very well, and the boy was happy and bouncing happily, and didn't even flinch when the needle pricked his arm.

            "Good job, little man! You're just like that mom of yours, huh? All serious all the time," Raven teased, Jakob grinned in response to her jovial tone and giggled, making Abby smile softly as her wife and grandson interacted. She loved the younger woman, and sometimes couldn't fathom how she'd gotten this lucky.

            The doctor updated Abby on Jakob's growth, he was meeting all his milestones, he seemed to be gaining weight at a sufficient rate, and overall seemed like a normal bouncing baby, though he was still small for his age though that might not ever change. Abby knew that as long as his prematurity didn't result in any serious effects Clarke and Lexa will be content with their son. Raven insisted on continuing to carry her grandson, insisting on attempting to teach the infant Spanish words. 'I'm gonna make him bilingual, it'll give him an edge!' she had insisted, and no one fought her on it, because it honestly just might.

            Abby opened the back seat of their car, climbing into the drivers seat as Raven strapped Jakob into his car seat, grabbing his favorite little monkey plush for him before getting in on the passenger seat. "Alright, so I guess we get to keep him the rest of the day?" Abby nodded, smiling as she pulled out of the parking lot, taking them home.

            "Yea, it looks like. Clarke works a full shift today, and Lexa isn't sure how long it'll take at the gym, so until further notice he's our responsibility." Raven glanced in the rearview mirror, watching Jakob's soulful eyes reflect the scenery they drove past, consuming everything yet not understanding a single thing.

            "Sounds good to me." Abby smiled softly, admiring the love that was in the younger woman's eyes, her heart filling with warmth at the affection she saw there. She remembered the first time kids were mentioned, not that they would have any, but the idea of taking care of children at all. Raven insisted she didn't like children, that they did not like her, with her brace she wouldn't be able to catch a running toddler even if she wanted to. She was insistent on being anti-child. Yet here she was, as in love with the baby in their backseat as everyone else was. Abby wondered for a second what Raven would be like with their own child, and that lent itself to who would have that child? Her? The risks were too great, for herself and any potential child she had, she wasn't a spring chicken after all. Raven? Her leg was trouble enough, and she worked so hard, to be out of commission for so long she might explode. She'll talk to Raven about it later, for now she pulled up into their driveway, unable to hide a huge smile as Raven immediately hobbled out of her seat to unhook Jakob from his car seat.

            "You keep hogging the grandchild he may end up making you the favorite." Raven smirked as Abby led the way to the front door.

            "Good, I don't mind being the favorite abuela. He'll know who to come to if his moms and other grandma are being mean. We all know I'm the fun one." She teased, Abby rolling her eyes as Raven carried him to the living room.

            "You're going to spoil him rotten, aren't you?" Raven just shrugged, carefully sitting on the ground, removing the brace so she could stretch and massage her leg, Jakob snuggled up against her other thigh, waiting patiently to play with his grandmother.

            "You know it! He's gonna be so well rounded, with Lexa teaching him fighting, Clarke teaching him art, you'll teach him how to take care of an injury, and I'll teach him how to work on cars. Boys and girls won't be able to keep their hands off him!" An excited squeal from Jakob sent her into fits of laughter and even Abby couldn't help laughing out loud at her grandson responding to Raven's enthusiasm.

            Abby finally calmed herself, heading into the kitchen to start on lunch, listening to Raven talk to and play with Jakob. As she worked on the simple sandwiches her eye caught an old photo of her grandson's namesake, and she paused for a moment. Jakob's big smile was huge, eyes crinkling at the corners, a young Clarke holding onto his waist. Abby smiled softly, knowing her husband would be happy for Clarke, maybe even for her. She hadn't seen herself like this, ever, even when she'd finally allowed herself to move on and start dating again. No, but now that she did, she couldn't see her life any other way.

            Meeting Raven was a fluke, random chance. Being all but forced out of her home by her friends just a few years after her husband's passing. She couldn't blame them, though. She'd insisted she was ready to date, and yet her excuses for not going with her friends to 'cruise' as they had put it were wearing on their nerves. Their only other alternative was to bring the men to Abby, or to drag Abby kicking and screaming. Of course, one thing Abby had neglected to tell them was about her own shifting sexuality.

            It wasn't something new she was exploring, she'd even discussed it with Jake before his passing, she wasn't even sure she remembered how they'd come to discussing it. Abby wasn't one for an open relationship, but even she couldn't deny that for one reason or another she was beginning to see women...differently. Lingering looks, a wandering mind at the sight of long legs. Jake had been understanding, and trusted his wife, and so when Clarke was not around and it was just them Jake would teasingly nudge Abby when he caught her gazing a bit too long at another woman. She would blush and smack his arm, but couldn't help her own smile as he winked, silently agreeing with her assessment.

            God, she loved him. She missed him. A rolling tear caught her attention, and she quickly wiped her eyes before continuing to work on lunch, bringing the plates to the living room, setting them down on the coffee table. Raven was leaning back on a pillow, bum leg resting atop another as she wriggled her fingers and spoke in easy Spanish to Jakob.

            "...y es por eso que mi pierna de esta manera. Una vez que comience a caminar es mejor que no vaya demasiado rápido , dar a la abuela la oportunidad de ponerse al día , de acuerdo?" Jakob cooed, gripping onto Raven's shirt before stretching his little body, face scrunching adorably as he cuddled deeply against her chest, obviously ready for a nap. Abby smiled, holding her arms out for the boy, Raven pressing a loving kiss to his forehead as her wife took him, setting him in the play pen a short ten feet away. As Abby returned she watched as Raven stubbornly tugged herself up onto the sofa, breathing heavily as she leaned back. The blonde came over, tugging the coffee table closer, setting the pillow atop that and helping Raven cushion her leg atop it before handing her a plate.

            "I coulda done that, you know." Raven said stubbornly, taking a bite of her sandwich. Abby nodded, not really commenting. Despite how long they'd been together, how deeply they loved, Raven's leg would always be an issue. She could understand though, she really could. Raven was so used to doing and being everything for herself and everyone, to not be able to because a drunk guy in a club shot off his gun in a fight, and to not even be _in_ that club, and to lose it all? Abby couldn't imagine it. "Thanks, though." Abby smiled softly, leaning over to give her young wife a gentle kiss on the cheek.

            "I love you." Quiet moments like these, easy moments, despite what issues they had as a couple, what burdens they shared or carried separately, she knew that Raven would always be there for her, and she would be there for Raven. There was nothing they could not face without the other. Their lives together so far have been short, infinitesimal when against a larger scale, and yet...

            "I love you, too." A kiss to her shoulder sent flutters through Abby's stomach, and suddenly the idea of a family with this woman looked that much more promising.

            With nothing else said between them, they enjoyed a quiet lunch with their sleeping grandson curled happily a few feet away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed and encouraged!  
> Prompts and suggestions are also welcomed and encouraged!  
> 


End file.
